


For Your Entertainment

by batty4u



Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Foursome, M/M, PWP, an idiot's guide to a higer education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batty4u/pseuds/batty4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started as a simple outing. Someone, probably Clint, had suggested a double date, going for dinner, going dancing, having some fun. Clint and Tony hadn’t been dancing since before they wound up in weird committed relationships and for two people who found very few things as fun and sexy as dirty dancing in a club, that was a disgrace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Basically foursome pwp one shot set in my College AU.  
> If you're reading the AU, this wouldn't happen for a long while and you all know why.

It had started as a simple outing. Someone, probably Clint, had suggested a double date, going for dinner, going dancing, having some fun. Clint and Tony hadn’t been dancing since before they wound up in weird committed relationships and for two people who found very few things as fun and sexy as dirty dancing in a club, that was a disgrace.

Steve had never been to a club and Bruce probably hadn’t been since he was in college. So that meant the entire affair was left to Tony and Clint. They chose a fairly mellow club, no gay bars or techno raves, poor Bruce probably would have had a seizure from those lights, and decided to grab dinner at the diner before had. Nothing big was supposed to come from the night, at least at first.

Then Tony had dragged Clint out onto the dance floor.

They had always danced together, even when Clint had been with Tasha. It was just natural for them, their bodies fitting together just right, hips twisting, hands roaming without care, swaying and moving in time to the fast paced dance tunes that blared from the speakers. Sometimes it got dirty, hands slipping where they shouldn’t, hips grinding against each other, hickeys left on sweaty skin. But the two of them had never really put much thought into it.

Until Clint caught Bruce staring from where he sat with Steve. Bruce’s face was flushed, hand clutching his drink tightly, his knuckles white, his legs crossed to hide what had to be a boner. Steve wasn’t doing so well either, his eyes fixed on Tony, who was busy rolling his hips against Clint, his back bending as he arched and swayed.

“Hey Tones,” Clint said, pulling Tony back up. “check out the boys.”

Tony glanced over at them and grinned. “Damn.”

“I think they’ve got some kink exploring to do.”

“Well we could always put on a show for them.” Tony kissed at Clint’s neck. “Been a while since you and I went at it.”

“Well yeah, we’re committed men now, remember?”

Tony’s grinned widened. “And committed men are allowed kinky non-committal sex if their partners are involved, right?”

Clint giggled and glanced at Bruce. “God that would kill him.”

“Steve would probably pass out.”

“Think we should?”

“Definitely.” Tony’s hands slid up Clint’s shirt, teeth nipping at the soft skin of his neck. Moaning, Clint grabbed for Tony’s ass and gave it a squeeze, making sure Steve had a nice view.

“thank you for wearing these,” Clint murmured, hands running over the slick leather pants, pressing his thigh between Tony’s legs.

“I’m warming Steve up to them.”

“He not a fan?”

The bass sounded, pulsing through their bodies as Tony picked up the pace of his hips, riding Clint’s thigh, head tilted back, as Clint tried to move closer, tugging at the leather on Tony’s ass. They knew their lovers were watching, Clint kept them in clear view so that Steve could see the way his fingers dug into Tony’s ass and that Bruce could see Tony’s hands slip up his shirt, his teeth biting at Clint’s neck, leaving light hickeys down to his collar bone.

“He’s pretty vanilla.”

“That’s safe.”

“a bit boring.” Tony whined into Clint’s shoulder as the thigh between his legs pressed harder against his dick. “But yeah, safe. Safe is good.”

“He treating you right?” Clint asked, pulling back enough to see Tony’s face.

“Meaning?”

Clint smiled and leaned in for a kiss, the light peck quickly turning dirty as their tongues fought for dominance, teeth pulling at lips, moans and whines bubbling up from Tony as he grinded against Clint, one hand pulling him closer. Clint was partially worried Steve might come over and hit him, but he was stone in his seat, shock painted on his flushed face.

“Meaning,” Clint said and Tony pulled away. “Is he treating you better than I did?”

Tony frowned, hand running through Clint’s short hair, tugging lightly at the base of his neck. “You treated me fine, asshole. Besides we weren’t even a thing.”

“You know what I mean.” Clint sucked a hickey on Tony’s neck, hips rolling up into him. “Does he give you everything I did and more?”

“Y-yes.”

“Good.”

Clint’s eyes flickered over to the table, settling on Bruce. He had put down his glass, for fear of cracking it. His cheeks were flushed, green eyes dark, chest heaving with labored breaths. He was leaning forward in his seat, trying to fight the urge to grab Clint and drag him home. Clint knew, he knew all the signs of Bruce’s arousal and it just made the hard on pressed against Tony’s hip ache more.

“Think we’ve-” Tony began, but Clint crushed their mouths together, cutting him off. Clint kept his eyes on Bruce and relished in the mix of jealousy, anger and arousal that played on his face.

“Steve looks like he’s gonna hit me,” Clint whispered pulling away. “Best call it here.”

Tony looked over his shoulder and saw Steve getting to his feet. “Drink’s at Bruce’s?”

“Good idea.”

*

By some miracle they all made it back to Bruce’s apartment without getting jumped, though Bruce’s grip on the steering wheel was white knuckled and Steve seemed to ignore the speed limit signs more than usual. The two older men tried to focus on making drinks as Clint and Tony sat huddled together on the couch, trying to figure out how they were going to make this work.

“You two have fun?” Bruce asked, looking over from the cocktail in his hand.

“Haven’t been dancing in ages, so yeah, thanks for taking us,” Clint said with a wink. God he loved it when Bruce blushed. He lowered his head and whispered to Tony. “I can grab the lube. Where should we-”

“Here, there’s more room. They can sit on the couch.”

“Kay, you think they’ll go for it?”

“we may need to force them.” Tony glanced over at Steve, who was still red faced and breathing heavy. “Haven’t seen him this worked up in ages. When?”

“Now?”

“Fuck it, why not.”

“Be right back. Get them on the couch.” Clint got up and said something about the bathroom before disappearing down the hall.

“Did you and Clint ever… You know, date?” Steve asked, coming to sit next to Tony, handing him a colorful drink.

“nah, we’d had enough of dating. It was more of best friends with the occasional lonely benefit.” He rested his head on Steve’s shoulder and looked up at him through his lashes. “Doesn’t really matter though, you’re my favorite.”He nuzzled Steve’s cheek and kissed his neck. “always my favorite.”

“You two always that grabby?”

“Aw, and here I thought you were enjoying the show.” Tony grinned as the blush crept back up Steve’s neck.

“Tony-”

“Bruce, c’mere a second.” Clint called, reappearing with the lube bottle in hand. Steve eyed it with concern. “Oh just leave the damn drink and come here, before I chicken out.”

Bruce chuckled but did as Clint asked, settling on the couch next to Tony. Or rather, Steve, since Clint grabbed for Tony’s hand and pulled him quickly away before Steve could get a good grip on Tony’s waist.

“What’s going on?”

“You,” Clint said, pointing at Bruce. “and you,” at Steve, “Were watching us dry hump at the club. Don’t lie, we saw.”

“Clint what does that-”

“So we,” Tony motioned to them all. “are going to do a bit of what I like to call, Kink exploring. You two are going to stay right there, on the couch, while the two of us fool around, and when we’re done, we’ll see what you both think.” He grinned and slung and arm around Clint’s waist. “Deal?”

The two men just stared at them, red faced and dumbfounded.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Clint dropped the bottle of lube a foot or so away and grabbed for one of the throw blankets on a nearby arm chair. The hardwood floor wasn’t uncomfortable but the ache the next morning wasn’t worth it. He set the blanket down as Tony pulled off his shirt, Bruce and Steve still staring in shocked silence.

“Please tell me it’s your turn,” Clint murmured, pulling Tony close, fingers sneaking under his leather pants. He groaned when his fingers met hot skin instead of cotton or satin underwear. “Jesus, Tony.”

“Ask and ye shall receive.”

They started with a kiss, slow, dirty, making sure Bruce and Steve saw the slide of their tongues and the way their lips met over soft moans, Clint’s hands back at Tony’s ass. He rolled his hips slowly against tony, just as he had at the club, fingers digging into the leather, Tony pulling at his hair and biting his lips.

They tried not to move to quickly as they stripped each other, Clint taking his dear sweet time in pulling Tony’s leather pants down, hands running down his thighs, Tony almost ripping his shirt as he tried to get it off. Soon, despite the fumbling and cautious glances at their lovers, they lay naked on the blanket, mouths crushed together as Clint’s hands explored the body he knew so well. Tony moaned and arched up into him, eyes closed as Clint kissed his way down his stomach, teasing his nipples, biting at his abs, hands rubbing gentle circles into his thighs.

He could feel Steve watching him, slowly trying to inch forward, fighting the urge to grab for him. He knew Steve wasn’t thrilled about another man touching him, even if it was Clint. But when he looked up, Steve was still, his jeans tented, breathing heavy, eyes fixed on Tony’s body and the way it arched and writhed under Clint’s hands and mouth.

“Sit up, babe. Sit up in my lap so Steve can see your pretty face,” Clint whispered, helping Tony shift so that he was sitting in his lap, legs spread wide, he resting back on Clint’s shoulder. Clint watched as Bruce eyes raked over Tony’s naked body, tongue darting out over his lips. How could it not turn him on further? Only a blind man wouldn’t be turned on by Tony, sitting presented naked before them, fully hard and whimpering, begging to be touched.

“Like what you see?” Tony muttered, looking from Bruce to Steve with a smirk.

“God, Tony…” Steve groaned, trying to swallow.

“Thought so.”

Clint smiled into Tony’s neck and nipped at the skin, his hand reaching for the lube. He batted Tony’s hand away when he reached for his cock.

“Not yet, babe.” He told him, covering his fingers. “You ok?”

Tony nodded and squirmed in Clint’s lap, his ass grinding against Clint’s cock, his back arching to give the men on the couch a better view.

One lubed finger pressed against Tony’s hole and he whined, rolling his hips to try and coax it inside. He heard Steve groan, heard the shifting of his jeans against the couch as he tried not to launch himself forward. Clint murmured in his ear as he teased his entrance, eyes glancing up at Bruce who had gone completely still.

“Clint, please,” Tony begged and the finger slid in, quickly curling and starting a brisk pace, the second coming to press teasingly against the tight rings of muscle. It wasn’t long before that finger joined the first and Tony was pushing himself back against Clint’s hand, head thrown back, mouth open as he moaned. He had always loved this part, the way Clint had always been so good at making him squirm, making him beg.

But then there was Steve.

He could bring Tony down to earth in seconds, break him open and lay out his parts with nothing more than a simple callused touch. Clint made him whine and beg for more, never giving him exactly what he wanted. And he liked that, the teasing, the quick touches, the light, faster pace. But there was something about being completely taken over, by being surrounded and filled with a lover’s scent and touch and voice that made the experience last. When he was with Steve, he was consumed by it.

Tony forced himself to keep his eyes open, forced himself to meet Steve’s gaze as Clint added a third finger and stretched him, spreading his legs wider and shamelessly grinding against his ass. Steve had asked him to do this once, only once, to see how Tony liked to be touch and Tony had spread himself out on Steve’s bed and put on a show. He knew Steve liked to see it, but there was always a point when he snapped and ignored the rules. Sometimes it was a particular whimper, or the way Tony’s body twisted or the way his mouth opened as the fingers moved in him. This time it was Tony’s voice.

Clint twisted his wrist and Tony let out a cry, hands fisting in the blanket under him, body tensing in Clint’s lap. “Oh God, S-Steve!”

He hadn’t meant to say it. He hadn’t, Steve wasn’t supposed to get involved, it was a no touching show. But within seconds Steve was off the couch, grabbing for Tony, almost growling low in his throat as he pulled Tony out of Clint’s lap and into his own. And Tony melted into him, muttering apologies and Steve pulled off his shirt, hands groping and fondling as he went.

“I’m s-sorry-” Tony tried to say, but Steve swallowed the rest of his words, his tongue forcing its way into Tony’s mouth. He wasn’t rough with him, Steve was never rough, but his hands gripped him tightly, bringing him down to the floor, holding him still as he kissed down Tony’s neck, biting at his skin.

Clint watched as Steve kicked off his jeans and bore down on Tony, kissing him, clinging to him like there was nothing else in the world, like Tony was keeping him alive. Tony’s fingers dug into Steve’s shoulders, nails leaving red streaks in the pale skin. He had never seen Tony so… was desperate the right word? No, there was nothing desperate about the way he held onto Steve, his life line, his world. Everything about the way his body moved, the noises he made, changed when he was in Steve’s grasp, being consumed by him, Steve’s mouth claiming his skin, fingers now coated with lube tracing Tony’s already stretched hole. 

“Mine, all mine,” Steve was muttering into Tony’s neck. “God Tony, say you’re mine.”

Tony whimpered as Steve’s fingers moved in him, slick and smooth thanks to Clint’s handiwork. “I promise. I promise.”

“Only mine.”

Clint glanced at Bruce, who was watching the others with dark eyes. He crawled over to him and sat up on his knees, face nuzzling Bruce’s thigh. “Bruce?” When he didn’t reply, Clint leaned forward, his fingers going for Bruce’s belt. He winced as his lover’s fingers tightened in his hair and pulled him back.

“No.”

Steve stilled as Bruce moved to the blanketed floor, waiting to see what the older man was going to do. Bruce sat down and pulled Clint into his lap, the boy’s back pressed against his chest. With one hand he held Clint still as the other undid his belt and pulled himself out of his boxers before grabbing for the lube.

“You know I don’t like it when you misbehave,” Bruce whispered in Clint’s ear, quickly forcing to fingers inside him. Clint bucked his hips and cried as Bruce twisted his wrist in rough quick motions, wasting no time in adding a third. “You just can’t help it can you? you just can’t do as you’re told.”

“B-Bruce please.”

“No, no, Clint. You were bad. I don’t like it when my little slut is bad.” Bruce bit at Clint’s ear, pulling out his fingers and lubing up his cock. “You need to learn to behave for me.”

A moan was ripped from Clint as Bruce slid roughly into him, not waiting for Clint to adjust the way he usually did. When he was pressed all the way in, Bruce took his belt and bound Clint’s hand behind his back, holding him still.

“You’re going to stay still and watch,” Bruce told him, Steve watching from the corner of his eye, fingers still toying with Tony’s hole. He offered Steve the bottle of Lube and rolled his hips, Clint whining as he tried to get more. “You don’t get to move until I say so.”

It was torture. Clint was spread wide, filled to the breaking point and he couldn’t move, he couldn’t even roll his hips because he knew Bruce would respond by leaving him untouched for the rest of the night. And as he watched Steve lube up and gather Tony into his arms, with such care that Clint had only ever seen from Bruce as they slept, he couldn’t bear the thought of not receiving the same. So he held as still as possible, eyes following Steve’s body as his large hands lifted Tony’s hips and he pressed his way inside his lover.

Tony began to babble as Steve started a slow and careful rhythm. His praise was mixed with choked whines and broken moans, his hands in Steve’s hair, mouth pressed against his cheek. The muscles in Steve’s legs and back, well developed from his disciplined work outs, were clearly visible as they worked, Steve’s body curling into Tony as he claimed him, took him bit by bit until he had every piece of him tucked away. Clint wanted to feel Bruce move inside him, more than just the pulsing ache as Bruce’s hands toyed with his nipples and ran down his sides, but he waited.

“Look at them,” Bruce murmured in a low voice, Steve and tony too far gone to hear. “Look at how he touches Tony, how easily he can slide in and out, how Tony just takes it all.” No matter how shy Bruce seemed it always managed to surprise Clint when he started talking dirty. “you’re jealous aren’t you? You can’t make Tony whine like that, you can’t make his body shiver under you, aching for more.”

Steve looked up at them, eyes dark and clouded. “No he can’t.”

Clint almost winced at the edge to Steve’s voice. He wasn’t angry, but whatever jealousy and possessive feelings had brewed earlier in the evening made his voice harsh and wrecked, lust and envy filling every word and hanging off every syllable.

“S-Steve?” Tony’s voice shook.

Steve looked down at him, running a hand through Tony’s dark hair. “Yes, love?”

Tony pulled him down, whispering against Steve’s ear, but Clint could make out the words on his lips. “I love you. Only you.”

Clint saw Steve smile, a soft smile, one he got from Bruce in the early morning when all was quiet. Steve leaned down and kissed Tony, pulling him up so that he was propped up on Steve’s thighs. Slowly, Steve started up the rhythm again, holding Tony in a tight embrace as his hips rocked up into him.

Bruce’s grip loosened, his arms snaking around Clint’s chest as his lips pressed against his neck. “You ok?” he asked, slipping out of his dominant role for a second so that Clint could breathe.

“I’d like you to move.” Clint begged, trying to roll his hips, smiling at the feel of Bruce moving inside of him. “Please Bruce, I’ll be good.”

“I know you will.” Bruce undid the belt around Clint’s wrists and kissed the raw skin. He bent Clint forward, the blonde on hands and knees, still facing the other two, who were so far gone no one else existed.

As always, Bruce started slow. Despite his rough talk and how much Clint looked a good rough fuck, Bruce still treated him gently, his hands never holding too tight, his teeth leaving only light marks that would be gone in a day. Clint knew that if he pressed the subject, Bruce would probably fuck him senseless into the blanket, but he had to admit the smooth slid of Bruce in him, the gentle caresses as he too was taken, were just as good as anything else he could have thought of.

“Bruce please, please, faster, please,” He begged, hands fisting in the blanket as he tried not to focus on the way Tony’s back arched, his orgasm quickly approaching as Steve slammed into him, whispering stupid, silly nothings that made Tony’s grip tighten and his voice quake. Bruce’s hand hit his thigh in a light reprimand, but his pace quickened and Clint dissolved into moans, his head dropping to the floor.

Tony was the first to come, his head thrown back, a silent scream on his lips as Steve pounded into him. It only took a few more thrusts until Steve was moaning into Tony’s neck, his come filling Tony as he rode out the orgasm. He clung to him, keeping Tony cradled in the tight embrace, even after the initial high had ended. He trailed light kisses down Tony’s neck, little nips on his ear, Tony begging for a kiss. Steve set him down on the blanket and pulled out, nuzzling Tony’s neck as a reminder that he was still there. Clint’s moans were the only sound to be heard as Bruce continued to use him, hooking an arm around his waist to pull him upright. Tony turned to watch, his hazy eyes flowing the curve of Clint’s body.

“Do you want him?” Steve asked. Tony glanced up at him. “Do you want to taste him?” Steve smiled and kissed Tony’s cheek. “Poor thing looks about to break.”

“C-can I?”

Steve nodded and nudged Tony towards Clint. Tony crawled forward, Steve settling down to watch as Tony’s hands ran down Clint’s front, the lean muscles shivering under his touch. With a quick glance at Bruce, who didn’t stop him, Tony bowed his head and ran his tongue over Clint’s cock, the bitter taste of pre-cum hitting his throat.

“T-Tony,” Clint moaned as Tony pulled the head of his dick into his mouth, relaxing his throat muscles to take him all the way in. It was rough for a second or two, Tony trying to meet Bruce’s thrusts without choking, but Clint began to thrust in time, hands tight in Tony’s hair, head rolling back on Bruce’s shoulder until he came, the orgasm ripping through him. Tony lapped up his come, making sure to catch the small traces that tried to leak from his lips. Bruce let out a low moan and followed, his grip on Clint’s waist sure to leave light bruises in the morning.

As the other two men disentangled, Steve pulled Tony back into his lap, wrapping him in a tight hold, face buried in his neck.

“I’m sorry,” Tony murmured. “I thought you’d like it.”

“I did.”

“But-”

“I just prefer having you to myself more.” Steve kissed his temple.

Tony smiled, the drowsy, post sex haze settling in for the night. The warmth of Steve’s body was better than any comforter, more comfortable than a bed, he turned into him, letting the warmth of his skin and the rise and fall of his chest begin to lull him to sleep.

“Tony?” Clint asked.

“go away.”

“Oh that’s nice.”

Bruce chuckled. “Next time you two want to experiment, just ask.” He grabbed for some tissues to clean himself and Clint. “There’s no need for such a display.”

“I had fun,” Clint muttered as he let Bruce gather him up. “Can we do it again?”

“Don’t get your hopes up.”

“Spoil sport.”

Bruce turned to Steve, how was lifting a half asleep Tony carefully off the floor. “You both can have the spare room. It’s late and you’re in no fit state to be driving.”

“Thanks, Bruce.”

“Can we have a morning sex foursome?”

“Goodnight Clint.” Steve said, grabbing his clothes and moving towards the spare room.

“Is that a maybe?”

“Goodnight.”

Clint grumbled and shifted so his arms and legs were around Bruce, his chin resting on his shoulder. “was that a maybe?”

“We’ll see.” Bruce kissed his cheek and made for their bedroom. “come on, I demand some cuddling.”

“sap.”

“It’s only fair.”

It was and though he’d never admit it, Clint liked it almost as much as the sex. He’d have to get pictures of Tony and Steve before they woke up. No doubt they slept completely entangled, nothing but a jumble of limbs. It was how lovers slept, clinging to that one other person who kept them going. And it was, as Clint nestled himself in bed next to Bruce, probably the most important part. Because it meant they’d be waking up together too.


End file.
